A Beautiful Mess
by twistedsilhouettes
Summary: There are few things Naya Rivera knows for certain: 1. She speaks nonsense when she is tired. 2. She makes the best guacamole north of the Mexican border. 3. Latina women are the most beautiful of all. And 4. She is undeniably in love with Heather Morris.


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever. This is a HeYa story starting from season 1. It is just a story. I do not own Glee or any of the characters or actors. I know that none of this actually happened. I also know that Naya Rivera did not actually write any of the songs that are used in the story.**

**Let me know what you think and if I should continue writing please! **

A Beautiful Mess

Prologue

June 2012- New York City

Naya's POV

As she sat down writing the final song for her debut album, Naya Rivera was looking back at the last few years of her life and she realized how much she has learned. She learned that things don't typically turn out the way you plan or even how you think they should. A lot of things will go wrong and won't get fixed. She learned in life that some things are broken and stay broken. But if you can look past that, if you can look past all the rough patches and jagged edges in life, you begin to really see. There will always be bad times but then again, there will always be better times as well.

Through all of this, Naya realized there are few things in life that she knows for certain. Actually, she's pretty sure she can count all those things on one hand. One, she has the best friends and the most supportive family that anyone could ever ask for. Two, in her opinion, Latina woman are the most beautiful of all women. Three, she makes the best guacamole north of the Mexican border (her friends will vouch for that one!) Four, don't waste your time talking to her in the morning until she has had her cup of coffee. Chances are you won't understand a word she says! And five, which happens to be the driving force behind this album- _no, not just the album_, she thought. It was the driving force behind all that she is and every decision that she makes: five, she is unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Heather Morris.

As Naya was sitting in her beautiful apartment overlooking the bright lights of the New York sky line, the quote written on her wall caught her attention. It was a Marilyn Monroe quote and probably her favorite of all time. It simply read "Sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together."

_Ain't that an understatement_? She thought. _Story of my life_. _And oh did I mention its Heather's favorite too? Yeah that's where I heard it from._

_God. Why can't I just let her go? _

Naya was getting frustrated with herself. She needs to move on. She doesn't love you. _She has Taylor remember_? Naya told herself. _She is not good for you. Just let her go._

And at that moment, inspiration struck her. She pulled out her phone and dialed her manager.

"Hey James, I think I came up with the final song and the name of the album… How does Beautiful Mess sound?"

"Sounds perfect Nay" James replied. "If you think the song is ready, stop by the studio tomorrow morning around 9 and we will work something out."

"Okay see you then. Bye James!"

_Wow_, Naya thought,_ I can't believe I am finally almost done with this album._

The Latina sat back in her big, comfy chair and spilled her heart in to one last song on a piece of paper.

_No Good_

_I never feared the unexpected  
Till I found myself in this peculiar place  
Unaware of where I was headed  
Turns out it was your footsteps I had chased_

Well I should know so much better than this  
But you've occupied the center of my universe

_I'm moving in reverse_  
_Under your mighty curse_  
_I hate myself for loving you_  
_I turn my head away_  
_But my heart will remain_  
_Till the day I learn you're no good for me_

_It's illogical and it's outrageous_  
_The way I let you keep me hanging on_  
_Your character is that contagious_  
_I know I should have thought before I had done_  
_I've gone and let my impulse be my guide_  
_And on that note, I'll be defenseless for some time_

_Hey you there, keep your distance_  
_Don't you come around here_  
_Don't test my patience baby_  
_Cause I ain't gonna let you off easy_

_I'm moving in reverse  
Under your mighty curse  
I hate myself for loving you  
I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain  
Till the day I learn you're no good for me_

Naya was proud of herself. Tomorrow she would record her last song and get the record out in the next month or so. If it sells well then she will be headlining a tour starting sometime in February or March. She couldn't be more excited!

_Man, I gotta stop writing songs about Heather! Seriously, this whole album could pretty much be called Dear Heather Morris! _

To say the gorgeous Latina was in love and completely heartbroken would be an understatement. I guess to completely understand where she is coming from and the inspiration for her songs, you have to know where she has been and what she has been through. Let's take this back a couple years and start from the beginning…

**A/N: The song is No Good by Kate Voegele. **

**Please Review :) Thank you!**


End file.
